1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a control plane signaling method and apparatus for reducing signaling due to a change in a user equipment (UE)'s state, and more particularly, to a method for efficiently changing a connection state of a UE in a radio network without mobility of the UE or a change in a state transition of the UE in a core network.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the development of communication systems, a wide variety of wireless Ues have been introduced to consumers such as businesses and individuals. In mobile communication systems such as LTE (Long Term Evolution), LTE-Advanced, etc., of the current 3GPP-series, there are demands for the development of a technology capable of transmitting large-capacity data at a high speed as comparable to a wired communication network. A high-speed and large-capacity communication system is capable of transmitting and receiving various data such as video, wireless data, etc., beyond voice-oriented services.
In addition, data transmission/reception through a mobile communication system is rapidly increasing due to an increase in the number of UEs using machine type communication (hereinafter, referred to as “MTC”). Meanwhile, in the case of MTC, it is necessary to periodically transmit and receive a small amount of data, and a low-power and low-cost UE can be used.
Accordingly, there is a demand for a technique for transmitting and receiving data by a plurality of UEs while reducing power consumption.
In the case of a UE that transmits a small amount of data periodically or a periodically, it is necessary to change an RRC (radio resource control) connection state to transmit a small amount of data. However, in changing the RRC connection state by the typical method, a data transmission/reception procedure between a UE and a base station and between a base station and a core network has been complicated.
Such a transmission/reception procedure causes a relatively significantly high data load compared to a small amount of data that the UE desires to transmit. That is, there is a problem in that an unnecessary data overload occurs in an RRC connection state change procedure for transmitting a small amount of data.
This problem is likely to result in an increase in a data load of the entire communication system along with an increase in the number of UEs which periodically transmit small amounts of data.
Therefore, there is a need for specific research on a method and a procedure for changing a connection state of a UE, which can transmit and receive a small amount of data without seriously increasing the data load of the entire communication system according to a change of a wireless communication environment.